


The use of poetry, or Dreams are coming true

by Kise_1818



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kise_1818/pseuds/Kise_1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a human, and he has feelings for Dean. But the ex-angel doesn't know how to express them. Meg advises him to write poems. Cas follows her advice. But one day, Dean finds one of the poems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The use of poetry, or Dreams are coming true

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [О пользе поэзии, или Мечты сбываются](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184603) by YDD. 



> Hey :). I'm not a native English speaker, but I love do some translations. This work was pretty difficult for me because it had a poem. I hope, you'll like it. If you have any suggestion or if you find some mistakes, don't hesitate and tell me, please :)

For once touched by love, everyone becomes a poet  
(Plato)  
\- Hey, - whispers Sam to his brother and nods to the side of the angel, which is sitting on the bed and observing fly’s flight. – What are we going to do with Cas? We can’t leave him alone!  
Dean frowns and looks at his friend. It seems like he doesn’t care about anything but the,humming under the ceiling, insect. Actually, they can be out not just during a few days but during a week! And what are going to happen with their erstwhile feathery friend?  
\- You shouldn’t worry, I can take care of myself, - Castiel says in a singing voice, climbing on the bed and putting his legs on it. He creeps nearer to the drawer, where the fly has landed on. Getting his tongue out, he lies low because he doesn’t want to scare the insect.  
Winchester brothers exchange eloquent looks, and Dean sighs, shaking his head. No, this is a stupid idea, indeed. There are no questions about hunting, they have a lot of other problems to deal with: the ex-angel with three-year-old child IQ, for example. What a hell, it’s better to grab his leg and pull him back to the Purgatory!  
\- Zzzzzzz….- the sound is from the bed side, and Sam groans desperately, looking at Castiel’s attempts to find a common language with the fly.  
\- We can drop him by …to someone – doubtfully says Dean and, waving his hand about his suggestion, heavily sits down on the chair. – Or to kill. Then all problems will disappear…  
Cas turns his head and accusingly looks at older Winchester.  
\- Even though I can’t read your thoughts now, but I’m sure that you’re telling lies! – the ex-angel says with offense in his voice and backs to his occupation. – Zzzz…bzzz…  
This is unknown about what Castiel has said to the fly, but the insect has been insulted, and it has flown. Dean tragically closed his eyes in order to not see anything.  
He and Sam had so interesting and eventful life, when Cas was a competent angel and moved from the ground to the sky and vice versa about hundreds times during the day! He was always busy, he didn’t disturb, and he didn’t demand a lot of attention towards himself. And now, you have to be always near him, and if you try to go to the toilet, he follows you and asks a lot of uncomfortable questions, doing it with innocent face and expecting expended answers.  
The ex-angel sits down on the bed with a sigh, unsuccessfully looking around the room and searching his fly friend, and after it he suddenly looks at Dean and says seriously:  
\- If you don’t have any desire to spend the time with me, then I’d like to play twister with Meg! But after it, won’t be jealous me and the knife should not be used.  
Sam snorts, and Dean grits his teeth. Well, he doesn’t like demons! And why should he like them? And he doesn’t like this Meg Masters, especially! What a hell, who is she that Cas spends a lot of time with her with pleasure. Is it more pleasant to spend time with her than with him? But it’s not exactly correct, Cas spend time with Sam either…Anyway, this girl means nothing for him because they are family…  
Older Winchester sighs, realizing that he confuses with his thoughts again. And the reason of it is this wingless creature! Thumping the table with his fist, Dean stands up harshly, putting his backpack on the shoulder.  
\- Super, - he nods and vigorously heads to the door. – You can call your beloved Meg, - the hunter, literally, spits this name up like it makes him puke. However, it is so. Stopping in front of the doorway, Dean says sharply: - If she suddenly kills you…Goodbye, - with these words, he goes out the motel.  
Sam shakes his head and glances at despondent Castiel.  
\- Hey, don’t worry, - younger Winchester tries to cheer up the ex-angel. – This is jealousy. He’ll live through it. But, for the future, I don’t advise you to play with fire. One time he’ll be fed of it, and he’ll really kill Meg.  
\- Are you going to have a trip for a long time? – Cas lifts his full of desperation eyes up at the man. He has already missed his man.  
\- We will try not to linger, - promised Sam, approaching to the door. – Be careful, ok? I’m afraid, Dean won’t live through if something happens to you.  
Castiel smiles slightly and waves his hand. The door has been closed, and the ex-angel, waiting when the engine’ roar calms down, has gone to summon Meg.  
*** \- Hi, my love, - says Meg carelessly, appearing in the room. – Mind you, I won’t play twister – she warns immediately, approaches to the sofa and lies down on it. Reaching the remote, the girl switches on TV. – Do you have something to eat?  
\- Yeah, - Castiel answers, sighing, and heads to the refrigerator .  
\- Where is your friend this time? – wonders the girl, looking back her shoulder.  
\- Don’t ask me, I can’t say, - the ex-angel shakes his head, and Meg snorts.  
\- Come on, I'll able to know it , if I want to, anyway, - demon switches channel and makes herself comfortable. – Listen, they underestimate you. They behave with you like you are a child. They could take you with them for a hunt if they didn’t want to leave you alone. You know, I have some business to do either.  
\- Sorry, I thought, you’ve been having fun with me as I have with you, - it seems like Cas completely wilts. Continuing get out food on the table, he says: - Dean worries about my life and because of it he doesn’t take me with him.  
\- Well, yeah, - Meg snorts and adds innocently : - And he jacks off at night, repeating your name through gritted teeth.  
Castiel looks at the demon with misunderstanding, but she just waves her hand like her last words were not important.  
\- They can get a trip during a week. What are you going to do? It’s early for me to die because of boredom.  
\- I’m going to observe bees, - there is happy smile on the ex-angel’s face. – Have you known that…  
\- Oh, no! – Meg stands up harshly from the sofa and in the next moment appears before Cas. She takes a bottle of beer and the slice of pie. – I even don’t want to hear about your bees anymore. I’m fed.  
\- This is Dean’s pie, - Castiel tries to rejoin, but the demon disappears and appears on the sofa again. – Well, ok then, - the ex-angel sighs and sits near her.  
\- Listen, it’ll kill you, - chewing and carefully looking at her friend, Masters declares. – Stop to be lovesick about him, hah? Or tell Dean about your feelings, or screw it.  
\- Screw it? – Cas frowns. – What?  
\- Forget it, I mean, - Meg rolls her eyes. – This damn love will ruin you.  
\- I don’t want to forget it, - the man shakes his head and sighs. – I watch salacious movies and imagine us instead the actors. Shame on me, this is the right thing that I’m kicked out of the heaven…  
\- Well…I don’t know… then express your love with help of…poetry, - the demon snorts, ending her pie. – You talk Shakespeare style.  
\- I’ve never written poetry before and to imagine it I can’t, unfortunately, - Castiel frowns again, scratching his nape.  
Meg shrugs indifferently and, throwing away this thought out her mind, she concentrates on watching TV. The ex-angel sits near her some time, but then he stands up and goes out the room.  
*** \- Dean, maybe, we should talk? – Sam asks suddenly, while his brother isn’t inside the car.  
\- About what? – older Winchester is sincerely surprised.  
The hunt went off well, what was rare, there weren’t any problems. It can be said, it was one of the easiest case during last time. And they have made it quickly. They spent just three days for it. And they’re going to be at home that night.  
\- About Cas, - Sam says with pressure, eloquently rising his eyebrows.  
\- What’s about him? – trying to be indifferent, Dean specifies and looks away.  
\- Oh, just don’t pretend, please! – younger Winchester moans and rolls his eyes. – You ogle at each other! Only infants don’t know about your “chemistry”! Why you have to torment yourself and him, tell me? You can just take and…  
\- This is impossible! – Dean shouts angrily. – God, Sammy, can’t you really understand that this is impossible? Ban! Veto! Cas is upset and depressed right now, his mind has a long vacation, and we can’t know when it will be erstwhile again! We can’t indulge to all his whims.  
\- Yeah, we can’t indulge to his whims but ours. – younger Winchester objects. – Just confess to yourself that you love him! You haven’t loved even me so much!  
\- That’s untrue , - mutters Dean, getting into the car and starting the engine. – You both are my family. And I love you the same. But…he’s like a child. I want to take care about him.  
\- And to fuck him, - snorts Sam, sitting down and desperately blushing. It is not his style to say such words, but there is no other way to reach out his brother.  
Dean is in a stupor, gazing at the steering wheel with unseeing look. After it, he waves his head, banishing colorful kaleidoscope of pictures, born with the sick imagination.  
\- Let’s go home, - he says shortly, meaning that the conversation is over  
*** \- Hush, moose! You’ll wake up our baby! – Dean hisses and giggles, going through the doorway.  
\- It’s 4 A.M., your baby is sleeping like an infant, - Sam hisses in response, tiptoeing into the room and putting the backpack off his shoulders. Yawning widely, he stretches with pleasure and waves his hand: - I’ll go to sleep either. I can’t even stand properly.  
\- Ok, - Dean nods, opening the fridge and taking a bottle of beer.  
The hunter hooks up the cap with his nail, and it flies away, ringing on the floor. Older Winchester dries a half of the bottle with one gulp and, quacking with satisfaction, he starts to look around, trying to understand what was his angel doing…Damn it, he means, their angel, his and Sam’s.  
All things are on the same places. The room is squeaky clean. It means, Cas was cleaning up there. Well, maybe, it was Meg. But expecting such sort of things from the demon is pretty strange. Dean wrinkles , he doesn’t want to think about Masters. Dash her, the main thing is that Castiel is safe and unhurt. This is the good thing that she’s gone earlier then they’ve arrived…  
Sipping his beer, the hunter walks through the room and notices the piece of crumpled paper , which is lying on the sofa. Curiously raising the eyebrows, Dean comes nearer , take the paper and unwraps it. Cas’s crooked handwriting. Dean grins, coming closer to the window in order to the light could reache out the uneven lines.

And why was I afraid of this so much?  
Maybe, I thought, he would care less.  
But, firstly, he was also shy.  
The door is closed – no way for us ingress.

And, suddenly, without any word,  
He took me and threw onto the berth.  
He laid on top of me, I was so locked.  
I’ve not experienced such kisses since my birth.

Our lips are butterfly’s flit,  
Our skin’s on fire and our heart are bump.  
At first, it was so scary a bit.  
But now we feel a lava of the plumbum.

Dean, groaning, whispers me:  
“Yeah, Cas, you can. A little more.”  
He squeezed my shoulders, I wanna flee.  
He kissed my chest like he was sore.

I’m squirming under touch of his.  
I have no force to answer or to groan.  
I feel like falling into deep abyss,  
Forever losing angel’s soul.

And I don’t care if all these things are mad.  
There is no God, and we are not at court.  
And just with rustle of the bed  
We can be tote.  
Dean blinks. Then again and again. He lifts his head, perplexedly looking around the room. And he quietly exhales.

\- “Without any word”, huh? Ok… - putting the paper into his pocket, the man puts the bottle on the table and vigorously goes to home-grown poet’s bedroom.  
*** Cas snuffles so funny, while he’s sleeping. His legs were on the pillow, and his head was covered under the blanket. Dean has taught him the rules of sleeping so many times, but the ex-angel keeps doing this as he wants to.  
Winchester stamps on the threshold for a moment, he even feels afraid and wants to withdraw. But his attempt is failed because he goes to the bathroom and backs again. Stepping noiseless, he gets closer to the bed and knees near it. He pulls the edge of the blanket, and Cas’s disheveled head has appeared. The ex-angel smiles, smacking his lips. He looks like a little child indeed.  
Dean can’t resist and smiles, too. Carefully, almost without a touch, he strokes the dark hair with his palm. Castiel murmurs something in response. Winchester pulls the blanket lower, opening to sight the back with protrusive shoulder blades. Swallowing, the man bows and kisses shoulder’s pale skin.  
The heart is wildly beating inside his chest. This is not right! There is still a chance to stand up and go away. And then nobody would know that he was there in the middle of the night and admired half-naked Cas.  
The ex-angel moves, lifts his disheveled head, frowns, looking to the side of the open door and blinking sleepily. After it, not noticing frozen- on – the-place Dean, he rolls on his back, taking off the blanket and stretching his legs. He turns around a little, making himself comfortable, and after it he’s subsided.  
Winchester exhales loudly, relaxing. He takes Castiel’s body fast look and looks away. Naked. He sleeps nude. It should be remembered. For the future.  
Poem’s lines glimpse through his mind again. Damn it, Cas wants this! Damn angel! Sam’s right, if they both are not against this, why it should be delayed?  
Nodding to his thoughts, Dean stands up and starts to put off his clothes, trying to do it as quietly as he can. Absolutely naked, the hunter tiptoes to the door and locks it. After it, he backs to the bed and quickly lays down near Cas, covering them with the blanket.  
There is pulse in his temples, and Winchester can’t hear anything but the beating of his own heart. This is good that he has done all things quickly, without thinking about repercussion. If he hasn’t , he would quail. The main thing now is to get all things, to do all right and don’t lay an egg. He doesn’t want to be teased by angel, even if he’s the ex-angel, which knows more about gay sex then Dean does.  
Castiel moves, turning on the other side and hugging Winchester. He sighs, cuddling to man’s shoulder with his cheek and scorching the skin with hot breath. After it, he throws his leg onto Dean’s and crawls, making himself comfortable.  
The hunter holds his breath, realizing that he starts to get excited because of the desired body’s closeness. The ex- angel breathes calmly for some time, and suddenly he lifts his head and stares at Dean with misunderstanding. The man swallows, having no force to look away from these blue eyes, and smiles guiltily.  
\- Dean? - Cas asks with husky voice, still not believing own eyes.  
Winchester’s belly is curled up in tight knot, and he immediately covers with cold sweat. Castiel looks at his hand, which is resting on man’s chest, and suddenly blushes.  
\- I…- he starts, but Dean, not caring a damn, leans forward, smashing into angel’s lips and getting him under himself.  
Cas groans into man’s mouth, squeezing muscular shoulders with his slim fingers, and his tongue whirls around Winchester’s one, seizing the initiative and losing it. Dean trembles as he has a fever. He caresses the ex-angel’s heated body disorderly, wanting to get enough of this suddenly-happened happiness. The man growls hollowly, when his cock has touched Castiel’s, and he has realized that he has known nothing about pleasure before this current moment.  
Getting his fingers through Cas’s hair, Dean pulls them back, making him to fold back the head, and squashes his lips to pulsatile vein. The ex-angel groans, bending his body, and Winchester realizes with relief that he is doing all right. Castiel definitely likes it, he moves his legs apart and enfolds man’s torso with them. Oozing with pre-come, cock’s tip slides Cas’s belly, and Dean growls again, trying not to lose his mind. If there were a girl, he wouldn’t care so much. But here’s another. Winchester even doesn’t want to think what he is going to do next…  
\- Dean…- Castiel groans, asking for attention.  
The hunter starts kissing patterns on ex-angel’s skins, which only he could know what they mean. Neck, collarbone, chest. Without thinking, Dean starts sucking the nipples, whirling around it with tip of his tongue. Castiel starts to breath fast and intermittently, thoughtlessly stroking man’s hair with his fingers.  
\- Yeah, Dean, yeah! – Cas exhales. – I can’t believe that this is real…  
Winchester grins and starts to lower. Then he freezes, bumped in the ex-angel’s belly with his forehead, and starts the way up again. He don’t care about what this feathery pervert came up with, but he’s not ready to take him into the mouth.  
Castiel meets the hunter with a happy smile and with long hot kiss. He gets his hips up and down as he teases Winchester on purpose, and Dean barely can control himself. His head is spinning because touches with another dick. Dean has a thought that the need the lube, but Cas suddenly takes the man’s hand and brings it closer to his face, taking Dean’s two fingers into his mouth. Closing his eyes with pleasure, ex-angel sucks it with such an effort that Winchester realizes: a little more of this torture – and he’ll come right now.  
Stopping slaver his fingers, Castiel smiles modestly and crawls under Dean, widening his legs. Swallowing, Winchester is glad that he is top and captures Cas’s lips once more. His hand squeezes between heated bodies and accidentally touches the ex-angel’s cock. Castiel moves sharply, groaning into hunter’s mouth, and thrusts his nails into his back. Dean growls because of pain and pleasure and, finally, finds the enter into the tight hole.  
\- Is it okey? – Dean asks worriedly, breaking the kiss and looking at the ex-angel.  
\- I’m begging you, don’t stop, - Castiel exhales, moving his hips towards hunter’s hand.  
\- Okey…, - Winchester nods, leaning Cas’s lower lip with his tongue and keeping to stretch him.  
“God, that’s so wild!” – he thinks.  
There is no force to bear it anymore. The cock trickles with pre-come and demands attention. Dean has decided that Castiel is ready and lifted his cock’s tip and near to the hole, holding his breath, he started entering slowly. Cas groans loudly, bending his body, and Dean has nothing to do but shout up his mouth with the hand.  
\- Hush, my little angel. We don’t wanna wake up Sam, don’t we? – he whispers into Castiel’s ear and starts moving carefully.  
There isn’t enough air. Blood bumps inside the head. The warm spreads through the body, starting with the underbelly. Cas bits his lips and groans quietly, bending his body, waving his hips and demanding more. Dean hisses through his teeth and tries to control himself, but then he just doesn’t care about it and starts to thrusts into the ex-angel roughly, that the back of the bed ticks out Morse code.  
\- I…I…I…- Castiel tries to say something, but he can’t formulate the thought.  
Winchester realizes that Cas is coming when the ex-angel stretches out like a string and trembles in spasms. Immediately, there is wet and hot, and Dean distantly thinks that this is the first time when he is dirtied with someone’s sperm. Castiel muscles squeeze around hunter’s cock, and Dean tightens his teeth painfully. It seems like all has darkened. Keeping to move by inertia, he growls loudly and comes, falling onto the newly lover.  
Sam and Meg sit behind the wall, pressing their ears to the rough surface and listening carefully the sound from the nearest room. Groans, creaks of the bed, indistinguishable whispers. It seems like all things are not just good but excellent.  
*** \- Fuh, - the demon goes away from the wall, when there is quiet behind it, and falls on the chair. – Our torments are over, finally.  
\- I still can’t believe it, - Sam shakes his head, sitting onto the bed and smiling happily. – Can you imagine, huh? My brother, Dean Winchester, which was ready to do anything to prove that he hates gays, has just fucked the innocent fallen angel. What’s the beauty…  
\- That’s right…, - Meg snorts. – But I’ve always known that your brother’s…odd.  
\- Everybody has. Except him, - younger Winchester yawns widely. – And now, we can go to sleep with the pure conscience. By the way, the great idea about poems. He should keep writing.  
\- And keep fucking, - Masters nods, getting up. – Well, bye then. I have to go.  
\- Bye, - Sam waves his hand, but the demon isn’t there already. Smiling to his thoughts, the guy falls onto his bed, stretching his legs.  
He hasn’t even assumed that this night was the last night when he could get enough sleep...


End file.
